


Songs and snow angels

by RimaKuronuma



Series: One Direction and Holidays [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimaKuronuma/pseuds/RimaKuronuma
Summary: 8 friends are spending their Christmas away from the busy city.





	Songs and snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 so bear that in mind. One Direction is not famous. Also I struggle with commas in English.

It's 24th of December Christmas time and I'm so happy. I'm spending it with my 5 best friends and the girlfriends of two of them. It's a white Christmas and we're spending it in a lodge far away from the city. There's fire crackling in the fire place, the whole place smells delicious as Eleanor and Danielle are cooking in the kitchen that is connected to the living room where the rest of us are. The radio's playing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' at the moment, my favorite Christmas song, so I'm singing along with it whilst twirling around the room. When the song ends I stop in my tracks with a small frown on my face. 

''They should play it again,'' I say. I love that song, but I don't usually go out of my way to listen to Christmas songs so when it came on it was a nice surprise and I want to listen to it more, but the radio is playing a different song now. The boys are laughing at me, but then a light bulb flickers on in my head and a smirk forms on my lips. 

''I know!'' I say as I go to the radio and turn it off. 

''Hey!'' I hear Danielle yell from the kitchen. ''Weren't you the one that wanted to listen to the radio?''

''They're not playing my song anymore.'' I yell back. ''Anyways, boys, I have a request.''

''What is it?'' Zayn asks curious. 

''I want you to sing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'!'' I must admit, I'm a genius! Who needs the radio when you have five people with amazing voices in the same room? I could tell right away that Harry didn't really like this idea, neither did Louis.

''Why?'' Harry asks groaning.

''Because I want you guys to sing it to me. Just once, please? Only this one time and then I won't bother you with it this year anymore.'' I say making my eyes as big as possible to look as puppy-like as I can.

''I'd be up to it,'' Niall says.

''Yes!'' I say excitedly. ''Liam? Louis?'' 

''I guess,'' Louis says. 

''I wouldn't mind,'' Liam says.

''Ok, so Zayn? Harry?'' 

''I'm in,'' Zayn says. I smile at him and turn to Harry. I know he needs some convincing. 

''Please Harry. Pretty please with a cherry on top? For me?'' I say giving him the most innocent look I can muster. 

''Okay, but only if you promise to sing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' after,'' Harry says. 

''Pfft, fine,'' I say. ''Now sing for me boys!'' 

They decide who gets what part to sing and then Niall takes his guitar and starts playing the melody on it. Then they start to sing and it is wonderful. Their voices really are amazing. I start twirling again, a big grin on my face. Oh how I love Christmas. When the song ends I stop twirling and the dizziness hits me. 

''Woah!'' I say as I stumble forward. Everything in front of my eyes is spinning and I feel like i'll be sick any moment now. It was not a good idea to twirl, I say to myself. I start falling, but feel 2 hands catch me. 

''You should be more careful,'' I hear Harry's voice say. The world stops spinning after a few seconds and I can see clearly again. 

''Thanks,'' I say to Harry. 

''Well, it's your turn now, you have to sing to me now,'' Harry says a victorious smile dancing on his lips. 

''Could I do it later? I'm not feeling that well at the moment, '' I say. 

''Fine,'' Harry says clearly annoyed that I escaped my punishment. 

I put the radio back on and sit on the couch. 

''Okay, food is ready!'' I hear Danielle shout after a while. We all leave the sitting room and go to the kitchen where we sit down and start eating the Christmas meal. 

''It's so delicious! Thank you so much,'' I say to Danielle and Eleanor. 

''No problem,'' Eleanor says. We smile at each other. I love the girls, they are so nice. I am really happy that I got to meet them through the boys. 

We eat our food and talk about music, Christmas movies and our favorite superheros. Soon we go back to the sitting room where the Christmas tree stands with many presents under it. I sit on the couch between Harry and Niall and pat my stomach. I haven't eaten that much in a while. 

''Who's going to be the elf?'' I ask after digesting my food for a minute or two. 

''The what?'' Louis asks me. 

''The elf, you know, Santa's little helper,'' I answer like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

''Yeah, I know what an elf is. Why should someone be it?'' he asks. 

''Um, at my home we usually have this person -the elf- who gives out the presents.'' 

''Oh, okay then, I'll be the elf,'' Louis says. I smile big.

''Wait a sec,'' I say as I go to my room to get a Christmas hat. I go back to the sitting room, put the hat on Louis' head and sit back between Harry and Niall. 

The present receiving goes quite quickly. When everyone has their presents we all start to open them. My first present is a pair of mittens, they are black with a reindeer on them. Mittens are just the thing I need. I had lost my last pair 2 weeks ago and had to constantly borrow some from the others' to keep my hands warm. 

''Thank you'' I say out loud and Niall smiles at me. I receive many other presents: a beautiful necklace, a hoodie, a shirt, slippers and a hat. I open my last present and it is a soft toy leopard. 

''Aww,'' I say. Leopards are my favorite animals. ''Thank you so much,'' I say and a small smile is dancing on Harry's lips. Everyone else is done opening their presents as well and it seems like no one got a pair of socks this year. Last year Niall got 3 pairs and he wasn't very happy about it. 

''Let's go out and have a snowball fight,'' Liam suggests.

''Yeah, let's.'' I hear Niall and Louis say. The others agree and we put on our coats, scarfs, hats and mittens. I walk to the door and slip on my boots and go outside. I look for a clean patch of snow and fall on it moving my arms and legs to make a snow angel. After a few seconds I hear others come out. 

''Hey, could someone help me up?'' I yell. Soon a pair of hands with Harry's mittens come to my rescue and pull me up. I walk around the angel and make a little stripe up its head. 

''Done!'' I say, content. 

It doesn't take long for the snowball fight to be full on. There aren't any real teams, everyone just throws the ball at whoever they can, although you can clearly see Liam and Danielle as well as Louis and Eleanor helping each other. After I throw a few more snowballs I notice that Zayn and Niall are beginning to help each other out so I go to Harry. 

''Let's team up!'' I say trying to dodge a ball sent my way by Liam. 

''You scared of my skills in a snow fight?'' he asks a smirk on his face. I laugh. 

''Everyone else is on a team, why shouldn't we be then?'' I ask. 

''Sure, let's be in a team then,'' he says and the game continues. Soon we are all beat and laying in the snow. 

''Just so everyone knows, me and Harry clearly won this fight.'' I say. 

''You are dreaming, me and Zayn won it,'' Niall retaliates. 

''No way Niall, me and Eleanor won,'' Louis says. 

''I think you're all mistaking. We all know that me and Danielle won the fight,'' Liam says. 

Everyone starts arguing and soon another snow fight is happening. 

''WHOOO! WE WON! WE WON!'' I am shouting. I jump on Harry, giving him a big hug. Then I let go and jump around like a little child, rubbing my win in everyone else's face. ''We are the champions! We are the champions!''

''Cheesh, it's only a game,'' Louis says shaking his head. 

''You're only saying it 'cause you lost, you'd be doing the same had you won or do I have to remind you that monopoly game a month ago?'' I say sticking my tongue out. 

''Anyways, I'm going for a walk. See you soon!'' I say after my adrenaline wears off and walk away leaving the others. I just want to breathe in this beautiful scenery before we have to leave. Everything is so white, so peaceful. I go under a not-so-tall tree and just stand there looking at the white all around me. Suddenly all the snow on the tree's branches come flying down on me. I scream. It's cold. When I turn around I see a laughing Harry. 

''You are so gonna regret this,'' I say. Harry doesn't seem afraid, I just smirk and start running towards him. He has quick reflexes so he is immediately running away from me. I run as fast as I can, but I know that Harry is faster than me and he knows it too. I have to use my brain if I want to get back at him. 

''Ouch!'' I shout as I fall to the snowy ground clutching my right foot. I see out of the corner of my eye that Harry has stopped running. 

''What happened?'' I hear his voice getting closer to me. 

''I don't know, my leg hurts, I think I sprained my ankle.'' I say with a worried voice. 

''I'm sure it isn't that bad.'' He says his voice right next to me. He crouches next to me to inspect my leg. He starts to move closer to my right leg to get a closer look. He touches it. 

''Ouuuch,'' I say. It didn't actually hurt.

''We better get you inside,'' he says. 

''Yeah,'' I say. Just as he is about to move, I move quickly and tackle him to the ground, his face facing mine. He has a surprised expression on his face. 

''I told you I'd pay you back for it,'' I say. I know he is stronger than me so I have to act really fast. I quickly start to cover him with as much of snow as I can manage. I don't get that much on him as he already starts to recover from the surprise and turns our positions the other way around. Now he is sitting on me and I am laying on the ground facing his face. 

''You're heavy,'' I say after an intense staring competition. His full body is sitting on my stomach and it's not comfortable. He laughs at me. 

''What?'' I ask clearly not seeing anything funny in this situation. 

''It's just that..''

''What?'' I ask louder. But he still doesn't finish his sentence. I take a little snow from around me and throw it at his face. He stops laughing. 

''Please get off me before I die,'' I say my voice a little weaker. He moves from sitting on me to laying next to me. We are both looking at the stars now. 

''What were you laughing about?'' I ask hoping he will answer me now.

''Nothing,'' he says. I groan. 

''Do I have something on my face or in my teeth or something?'' I ask turning my head to look at him. 

''No,'' he says turning his face to look at me and giving me his dimple-showing smile. 

''Good,'' I say forgetting my question. We lay there for a while, looking each other in the eye. 

''Okay, I'm starting to get cold, let's go back.'' I say sitting up, but he doesn't move. 

''Harry, you still there?'' I ask, but he doesn't answer me. 

''Earth to Harold,'' I say moving my hand in front of his eyes. His eyes blink a few times and then look at me. 

''Welcome back,'' I say smiling. 

''Hey,'' he says smiling back to me.

''So, what were you thinking about?'' I ask.

''Nothing,'' he says. I groan once again. He isn't telling me anything today. He chuckles and I smile. At least he is laughing. I stand up and so does he. I start to move, but he doesn't so I stop and turn myself to face him. 

''Is something bothering you? You seem to space out a lot today,'' I say a little worried. Something really seems to bother him. He looks at me thoughtfully. I smile. 

''Smile,'' I say. ''It's not the end of the world that you got tackled by a girl so easily,'' I say jokingly. His mouth's corners twitch upwards. 

''There's the smile,'' I say poking him. Just as I'm turning myself towards the lodge I feel him crab my hand. I look at him, waiting for him to word his thoughts. 

''Um, there's something I need to say,'' he starts. 

''Oh my gosh! Caroline isn't pregnant, is she?'' I say joking, but a little bit worried as I don't know what is actually bothering him. He doesn't laugh at it. I know he would atleast smile at a joke like this, but he doesn't. 

''Oh my, am I right?'' I say stunned. 

''No, of course not,'' he says. I relax. 

''Then what is it, Harry. You know you can tell me anything right? We're friends, aren't we?'' I say. 

''That's the problem,'' he says. I am confused. 

''What? You don't trust me? Have I done something wrong? Did me tackling you infect your inner machoness?'' I say trying to make him laugh. He doesn't though. 

''Harry, please, you're really worrying me. I have never seen you like this. Tell me what's wrong, please.'' I say looking in his eyes, my hands on his shoulders. He moves closer, I take this as him wanting to whisper it to my ear, so I don't back away like I usually would. He moves closer again. I am waiting for his face to turn a little side-ways so he could catch my ear but it isn't. He is looking in my eyes, our eye contact never breaking. He is a few inches away from my face as I realize what he really is intending to do. Yes, I have a slow brain. 

''Harry,'' I say trying to make him stop this nonsense. Yes, I am attracted to him, a lot actually and yes, I have wondered what it would feel like being his girlfriend, but I don't want our friendship to ever end. I care for him too much. I am afraid that if something does happen, sooner or later it will end and nothing between us would ever be the same again. 

''Harry,'' I say again when his lips are only an inch away from mine. He doesn't listen to me though. In a few seconds his lips are on mine, his eyes closed. I instinctively close my eyes as well. I know that this could damage our friendship, but I don't care anymore. As soon as his lips landed on mine all my worries disappeared, like they never existed. It literally feels like butterflies are flying around in my stomach and I don't want to ever let go of him anymore. Soon our kiss ends. Our foreheads together, we stand there looking into each other's eyes. 

''Did this really happen?'' manages to get out of my mouth. I quickly bite my lip. I didn't intend for it to slip through. It was supposed to be just a thought. He smiles like I have never seen him smile before. My lip slips from between my teeth and I smile as well. 

''I want you to know that I want to be more than friends with you,'' Harry says. 

''I guess we could give it a try,'' I respond. Harry smiles again. He leans in again and we share another kiss. 

''You owe me a song, remember?'' he says. 

''You want to cash it in now, Mr. Styles?'' I ask. 

''Yes,'' he says. I smile and start singing Harry's favorite Christmas song. We walk back to the cabin singing,8 hand in hand.


End file.
